How it Begins
by JackInPaint
Summary: Everyday, in the Uchiha family, someone is telling stories. Stories on how it begins.
1. How it Begins

**Title: **How it Begins

**Summary : **Everyday, in the Uchiha family, someone is telling stories. Stories of how it begins.

**Disclaimer : **Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

**_Note;_**

_Aloha! Have decided to write a chapter story for this fanfic! Anyway, looking for Beta Readers to beta my story! Pardon my for my grammars in this story! _

_So, this story is about how Hiroshi and Hiromi (twins of Sasuke and Hinata) have their parents tell them stories about how their relationship actually begin. Practically everyday, they asked about different types of story from their parents. So,_

_ENJOY! ^^_

* * *

How it Begins

Hinata placed her favourtie cup of coffee down on the table and pulled out the chair, taking a seat and relaxed herself. It's been so long since she had a time to relax herself. She brought the cup up to her nose and took in the aroma of it. Just as she was about to take a sip of her coffee, the sound of door opening interrupted her. Then, the sound of giggles and laughter filled the air.

"Kaa-san!" Hiroshi ran out from the room and towards her, giving her a hug.

"What do you guys want this time?" She asked, carrying Hroshi up to her lap and smiled.

She chuckled a little. Her little son, Hiroshi sure reminded her of her beloved husband, Sasuke. She and Sasuke had been married for 7 years now and both of their twins had already turned 5 two months ago.

"What about me?" Her little daughter, Hiromi started tearing

"Don't cry." She smiled and patted her head.

"So, what's for dinner tonight?" Hiroshi asked and looked at him with his ghostly pale eyes that he took it from his mum. "Is tou-san eating with us tonight?" He asked and grinned.

"oh! kaa-san!" Hiromi ran back to her room and came out with a piece of paper in her hand. "My teacher had called me to write an essay."

"About?" Hinata questioned.

"My family." She smiled and blushed.

"Oh, by the way, how did you and tou-san meet?" Hiroshi asked with a smile.

"Tell us the story! Tell us the story!" Hiromi jumped and cheered. "Tell us how you meet tou-san!"

Hinata laughed a little and helped Hiroshi down. The two of them dragged her to the couch and pushed her down before sitting beside her and looked at her. She smiled and looked at the ceiling.

"How me and your tou-san met?"

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

"Kiba-san..." Hinata sighed as she followed him. "Don't kill Rocky. He's good dog! He even help the policeman to find out where the drugs were!" Hinata begged and stopped him. She then knelt down and hugged the German Shepard.

"Hinata," Kiba smiled and knelt down, giving her a small pat on her head. "It's not that I've a choice. I need to go by the book."

"B-But, just give him sometime! I believe someone will come and adopt him!" She hugged the dog even closer and when it bark, it made Hinata teared a little.

"Look, don't cry alright. Anything but you crying!" He groaned. "Rocky is not the only one. Yuki is al-"

"Yuki too?!" Hinata stood up immediately and ran towards the cage where Yuki was.

"Hinata!" Kiba sighed. "I'm sorry Rocky... I don't have a choice. I don't want you to die either. But I already have Akamaru with me." He slowly stroked its neck just under the jaw.

"Kiba-san!"

Kiba stood up and tied Rocky to one of the cage before walking to where Hinata was "What was it?" He asked politely and gave her a small smile.

"Can you let Yuki out of the cage...?" She asked.

Kiba smiled and opened the cage, allowing Yuki out. Yuki ran out and jumped onto Hinata, barking at her. Hinata giggled and hugged the Husky. "does she really have to go too?" Hinata questioned.

"Yes."

"What if, there's someone who is willing to adopt the both of them! Will their life be spared?" Hinata asked.

"Unless you can find someone." Kiba flashed her a quick smile and passed her the key to Yuki's cage. "She grew up with you. Bring her out to have a walk around our area."

Hinata nodded her head and smiled. "Can I bring Rocky along too?" She asked and smiled.

Hinata smiled as she watched the two dog sitting in front of her. She sighed and leaned back against the chair. She grew up with Kiba as well as Rocky and Yuki. How can she watch the two of them die? She looked at her watch and sighed.

"Yuki, Rocky." She knelt down and hugged the two of them. "I'm sorry, I can't do a single thing to help you. Please forgive Hinata." She said as her tear started falling. "it's time for us to go back."

The two dog gave her a bark and Yuki's paw raised up and touched Hinata's face, wiping away her tear. "I promised you two I won't be crying again." she smiled and kissed both of their head. "Let's go."

She entered the shop and smiled. "Kiba-san, is there anyone that wants to adopt the two of them?" She asked though she already knew the answer.

"No." He sighed and looked at the two of them. "I'm sorry Yuki, Rocky."

Hinata let the two of them go. She sighed and turned away, slowly making her way to the door. She is not staying here to watch the two of them die. _If only I can find someone who's willing to adopt them._ She thought and let out a soft sigh.

Just as she was about to exit the centre, the door swung open. She took a step back, preventing the door form hitting her and looked at the person in front of her. He has beautiful features. Then, An idea came to her mind. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room where Yuki and 'rocky was about to be put to sleep. "Kiba-san!" she shouted, stopping him from injecting the liquid into Rocky. "I found someone that will adopt the two of them!"

"What?" The dark haired guy exclaimed.

Kiba looked at him and took off his mask. "You're adopting Yuki and Rocky?"

"Ho-"

"Yes! He is!" Hinata smiled and looked at him. "Yuki and Rocky is about to put to sleep. They both are really very smart and obedient dogs. From your attire, I suppose that you're rich and I believe that your house must be very big! If you were to adopt the both of them, I believe that this might also allow the girls in these area to be so touch by your kindness and chase after you!" Hinata smiled widely and giggled a little.

"Look." Sasuke pulled his hand out from Hinata's grip and looked at the two dogs in front of him. "I already have thousands of fangirls chasing after me almost everyday. I don't need more."

"But. B-But, please!" Hinata begged. "Adopt them... they are really good dogs." Hinata said as her tear started falling. "I can't bear to see them die in such way! I want to adopt them but I'm living in a very small apartment with both my little sister and cousin!" She raised her voice a little and wiped away her tears.

"Hinata!" Kiba sighed and walked towards her. "stop crying!"

"Fine." Sasuke sighed in defeat.

"R-Really?" Hinata asked in between her sobs.

"Why are you killing them?" He asked, totally ignored Hinata's question.

"I'm going by the book. They have been here for a very long time and no one wants to adopt them." Kiba sighed and stroke Yuki.

"Mr," Hinata looked at him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you!" She shouted.

"These two dogs really meant a lot to her." Kiba smirked and kept the tools. "Anyway...

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Mr Uchiha, you'll have to sign a form."

.

.

Sasuke watched the lady as she played with the two dogs that he just adopted. First of all, he entered the shop because he was being chased by his fangirls. Then, this lady pulled him into a room and said that he was going to adopt them. All he did was just saying that he has many fangirls and she started sobbing, begging him to adopt them. He sighed and give himself a soft knock on his head. Is he dreaming?

"Mr Uchiha!" The lady smiled and panted. "This's Yuki and this's Rocky!" She pointed towards the Husky and then the German Shepard. The dog he had always wanted was a Golden Retriever. Not a Husky or German Shepard.

"Alright, I guess it's time for me to go home now." He yawned and stood up. "Bye." He said and started walking off.

"M-Mr Uchiha!" Hinata called and ran up to him. "Yuki and Rocky! You adopted them!" She frowned and pushed the two leashes towards him.

"Look, I didn't adopt them. I came into the shop and you pulled me to this room where they were about to die and told that dude that I'm adopting it." He said flatly and rolled his eyes.

"B-But.." She started sobbing and knelt down. "Y-Yuki, I'm sorry... Rocky, I'm sorry.." She apologized. She then stood back up and looked at him. "I'm sorry to trouble you. I know it's my fault that I claimed that you're adopting. I'm really sorry."

"Yuki, Rocky, l-let's go." She smiled and opened up her hand, signalling him to give her the leashes. However, he did not. He sighed and looked at her. "I'm not that cold hearted alright?" He sighed again and looked at the dogs. "Yuki and Rocky?" He smiled a little and knelt down to their level.

Hinata smiled and knelt down at the same time. "Yes." She nodded her head. "They are very smart and obedient. They even know how to wipe my tears for me when I'm crying!"

"That's really smart." He smirked and looked at her.

"Yes, they are." she smiled.

"You're..." He paused and looked at her. "Yes?" She turned her gaze from the dogs to him. "You're kind of beautiful." He said and flashed his trademark.

Hinata blushed and looked away immedaitely. Someone who is that good-looking is currently complimenting him. "T-T-Thanks." She stuttered.

"You're welcome." He stood up and stretched. "I'm going off now. Here's my address." He took out a pen and grabbed her hand. He then started writing on her palm. Once he finished, he closed it with the cap and placed it back into his pocket.

"See you. If you miss them, do come and visit them."

Hinata blushed and waved. She looked at her hand and chuckled a the address he wrote, _Here's my number, (121)454-8790._

_•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•_

"So Tou-san wrote his number on your palm?!" Hiromi squealed a little.

"Didn't kaa-san just said that?" Hiroshi sighed and shrugged. "So, did you visit him after that day?"

"S-Shut up! I'm j-just making sure!" Hiromi frowned and argued.

"alright, stop fighting." Hinata smiled and patted both of their head. "yea, I did went to his place. I visited both Yuki and Rocky."

"Th-"

The door opened with a creak sound and the dark blue haired guy entered the apartment with a yawn. "I'm home." He stretched and closed the door.

"Otou-san!" Hiromi ran towards him and gave him a hug. "A big hug from Hiromi! Welcome back tou-san."

"Tou-san!" Hiroshi smirked. "Kaa-san just told us a story. On how you guys met."

"Oh," sasuke smiled and held his little daughter's hand and walked towards the couch. "So, what did you tell them?" He asked and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Tou-san, you're so kind." Hiromi smiled and hugged him.

"Oh, about that dog event?" Sasuke let out a soft chuckle and stretched. "Did she tell you guys that she forced your tou-san to adopt the dogs?"

"Hey, what do you mean!" Hinata punched him softly in his arms. "you adopted the dogs because  
I cried."

"Isn't that the same as forcing?"

"No tou-san, it's the like... threatening." Hiroshi answered and laughed. "Kaa-san, you are bad."

"N-No!" Hiromi argued. "Tou-san's too kindhearted that's why he adopted the dogs! Kaa-san can't bear to see Yuki and Rocky die, that's why she cried! She didn't threaten him!"

"No, kaa-san, you threatened tou-san."

Sasuke rested his head on Hinata's shoulder and smiled as he watched how his two lovely twins arguing. He looked at his wife and smirked "so, you threatened me huh?" He slowly sat up and pulled her into a kiss.

"Ah! Porn! Hentai!" Hiroshi grabbed Hiromi's hand and ran back to their room.

Hinata immediately pushed her husband away and looked at him. "Where did the two of you learn such words?!" She shouted and walked towards their room.

Sasuke rest his head back and smirked. He was blessed to have such family.


	2. His Puppy Love

**Title: **How it Begins

**Summary : **Everyday, in the Uchiha family, someone is telling stories. Stories of how it begins.

**Disclaimer : **Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

**_Note;_**

_Hello everyone! Chapter 2 is up! Beta-ed by Serene-Aspiration723! She did a great job on it! ^^ Last but not least,_

_ENJOY! ^^_

* * *

His Puppy Love

"Sasuke-teme," Naruto opened his door and entered the room. "Your daughter's here." He gently held her hand guided her in the room to her father.

"Hiromi?" Sasuke looked at his daughter with a hint of confusion. Why is she here at such a time? Did she come here alone? "What are you doing here? Where's your Kaa-san?"

"Kaa-san forgot about me," she mummbled softly, looking at the ground.

"What? She forgot about you?!" He exclaimed and immediately pulled his phone out.

"Here," Naruto placed a document on his table. "A new case."

Sasuke looked at him and opened up the document while waiting for Hinata to pick up her phone. "Wha-" He stopped as he heard his wife's voice. "Do you know where Hiromi is?" His voice was stern and he sounded impatient. "She's not in school! She's with me now, that's where. Did you forget that today her class is released at a slightly earlier time?" He finished and sighed at her in frustration.

"Tou-san?" Hiromi pulled his sleeve and looked at him. "Don't scold Kaa-san."

"Alright, I'll talk to you when I get home," he finished the conversaion with his wife and ended the call. He looked at his daughter expectivly, "she forgot about you, Hiromi. What if you didn't know your way here? You might have gotten kidnapped and everything following that would be horrible."

"B-But it's my fault," she mumbled and then looked away.

"Why is it your fault when she's the one that forgot about you?" He asked softly eith a gentle tone. "It's not you who is at fault."

"I-It's mine!" She argued. "I d-did tell you that my class will b-be released slightly e-earlier today but I didn't tell Kaa-san about it." She stuttered a little.

Sasuke looked at her for a moment and then looked away. So he had scolded his wife for nothing? Damn. He scolded himself in his mind and let out a mute sigh. "It's okay, Hiromi." He smiled and patted her head. "Guess you'll have to wait for your Tou-san to finish his work before you can go home."

She nodded her head and ran towards the mini couch and sat on it. "I will keep quiet!" She placed her fingers to her lips in a cute shush and grinned.

"Oh wait, you're still here?" Sasuke looked at his bestfriend and partner.

"So I was long forgotten?!" The blonde rolled his eyes and sighed. "Anyway, there's a new case. Adultery."

Sasuke let out a soft chuckled and signalled him to exit the room. "I'll take a look at it. What's the name of the client that will be sueing?"

"You know her." Naruto looked away and smiled a little. "I bet you didn't forget about Sakura Haruno, am I right?"

Sasuke was stunned for a moment. He took the document and started reading it. Sakura Haruno, his ex girlfriend from the past. He had loved that women deeply and they were even engaged at one point. But they never married. He sighed.

"Tou-san, who's that? And what does it mean by adultery?" Hiromi asked.

"Adultery means that.." He stopped and glanced at her daughter, "you'll understand when your older."

"Then what about that Sakura women?"

"Well, she... Back then, she was my girlfriend."

.

.

Sasuke smiled at Hinata and held her hand. "So, are you doing it with me tonight?" He asked and pouted.

"Sasuke!" Hinata pushed him away and folded her arms, "We're in public!"

"But," He smirked and came closer to her "I missed you so much."

"Stop it, I won't do it just beacause you say sweet things." She pushed his hand off her shoulder and continued walking.

Sasuke sighed and pulled his girlfriend's hand. "I really do miss you."

Hinata looked at him and let out a soft laugh. "Alright, I miss you too." She smiled and kissed his cheeks. "By the way, where are we – Sasuke-kun?" Hinata looked at him. "What are you lo – Sakura-san?" Hinata looked over to where her boyfriend were staring at and saw that pink haired lady.

Sasuke's eyes widened and looked at that lady in front of him. She was crying. Then, she ran. "Sakura! I'll talk to you later, Hinata." He said and chased after her.

He didn't expect to see her after all these years. Back then, both of them were so young. They were only 17. Yet they were engaged. "Sakura!" He shouted and stopped her from running. "S -" a sharp pain hit him.

"Why?! Why?!" She screamed.

Sasuke looked at his past girlfriend. He felt that his heart was aching. Where did she go all these years? Why did she come back all of a sudden? "Sakura," He held her hand and looked at her. "I'm sorry." He apologized and looked down. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't apologized." Her hand was being pulled back. "Don't apologized to me." She said and looked away.

"Look Sakura, I'm really sorry."

"Go, I don't want to see you." She said and closed her eyes.

Sasuke sighed and stood up, exiting the room. He walked away and looked at the sky. Back then, they were so happy together. He sat down on a bench and took out his smartphone. He searched for her blog and started reading on her entries.

_12/3/04;_

_Life's hard without him. He's missing for nearly 2 years now. When I heard from others that they saw him in France, I pushed away all my jobs and studies and immediately fly over to look for him. It was so hard. I was being robbed. I was so lost back then. I was hoping that he would be beside me. I continued to look for him but to no avail._

_25/12/04;_

_Back in Africa, I nearly died. Once again, I was looking for my husband. I fly over to Africa to look for him after hearing that he's there. The journey was hard. It was rainning so heavily that day. But I never stopped looking for him. Where are you, Sasuke? When I slipped and fell into a river, I was thinking that if I die here, will I be satisfied since I've already tried my best to look for him?_

_21/07/07;_

_Sasuke Uchiha, you're missing for nearly 3 years. Where exactly have you been? I've travelled to almost all the countries within these three years. Where are you?_

Sasuke dropped his phone and immediately rushed back to the hospital. He entered her room and looked at her before rushing up to her and hugged her. "I'm really sorry, Sakura." He apologized and hugged her even closer than before.

"Sasuke-kun, I miss you." She sobbed.

The hug lasted for at least a minute before they pulled away. They looked at each other and Sakura leaned in slowly. "Sasuke-kun, I really miss you." She said and clashed her lips on his.

Sasuke pulled away immediately and looked away. "Sakura, I don't want to lie to you. At this moment, I love Hinata the most."

.

.

"Wow, tou-san, you're amazing." Hiromi smiled and gave him a thumb up.

"But I really did hurt her a lot back then, though." He sighed and looked at his daughter. "Anyways, do you want some ice-cream after this?"

"Yes!" She cheered and jumped on the couch.

"Alright, don't tell your kaa-san about this." He placed his fingers on his lips and smiled at his little daughter.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

"Hiroshi!" Hinata smiled and waved.

"Kaa-san!" Hiroshi ran up to her and hugged her. "Where are we going?"

"To fetch your little sister. She's at tou-san's office. Tou-san just called me and said that we're going to have dinner together." She smiled and held his little hand.

"Really?" He grinned.

"Yes."

"Kaa-san, what does the words... adulterous pair mean?" He asked and looked at her.

"Where did you learn those words?" Hinata stopped and knelt down to his level.

"I heard it from that lady when I'm walking out of the school. She's talking on the phone."

"Hiroshi, that word does not have good meaning. So, don't use it too often alright?" Hinata smiled and stood up.

"But, can you tell me what it does mean?" He asked and pouted

Hinata looked at her son and giggled. His personalilty resembled her husband's alot. "It means by... example if your tou-san has another woman outside, both of them can be said as an adulterous pair."

"Tou-san has a woman outside...?" He frowned a little and mummbled to himself.

"It's just a saying." Hinata smiled and patted his head.

"But, does Tou-san have any other woman outside before?" He asked.

"Well, back then... It can't be said that it was adultery cause we are not married. B-But, I think I'm an adulterous pair with your Tou-san..." She mumbled her last sentence to herself and sighed.

"What?!" Hiroshi exclaimed and looked at his mother. "What happened!?"

"Well..."

.

.

Hinata sat on the couch and waited for her boyfriend. She looked at the clock and sighed. What if Sasuke, her boyfriend, is the husband that Sakura had been talking about?! Sakura had just recently moved to their district and she had been talking about her husband who is missing for a very long time. Why would Sakura see Sasuke and start crying?

The sound of the doorknob turning made her stood up immediately. She looked at her boyfriend as he entered the house and took off his shoes. "What h-happened?" She asked.

"Nothing." He mumbled and sighed.

"Why did Sakura cry after she saw you?" Hinata questioned.

"It's because..." He paused and looked at her. He then walked towards her. Sitting beside her, he continued. "She had a heartless husband. Her husband had gone missing for nearly 8 years." He nodded his head as he explained.

"Then why did she cry after she saw you...?" She asked again.

"Because... She met her husband through me. So when she saw me, she thought of her husband." He finished and sighed. "So, somehow, I'm the one causing of her pain."

"That's it...?" Hinata narrowed her eyes.

"Yea, that's it."

Hianta leaned back and let out a laugh. "Phew! I thought you were her husband!" Hinata laughed a little and gave him a hit in his arm.

"Alright, it's getting late." He stood up and stretched. "I'm sleepy."

.

.

"Wait, but Tou-san said that he isn't Sakura's husband!" Hiroshi asked.

"He lied..." Hinata sighed and continued the story.

.

.

Hinata smiled and looked at the food that she had brought. It was Sasuke's favourite. "I guess he's gonna say that I'm the best girlfriend in the world." She giggled a little and walked towards her apartment.

"No! Don't leave me!"

Hinata stopped and looked at the apartment which is three apartments away from her's. _That's where Sakura is living._ She thought. She walked slowly towards it.

"I love you!" Hinata eye's widened as she heard what Sakura had said. Is her husband back? She must give him a good scolding then! How can he leave her alone for 8 years?!

"We're married and how is it possible for me to forget about you?!"

Hinata stopped as she watched the couple kissing. She wasn't happy for her. The one Sakura was kissing is her boyfriend Sasuke! She dropped her food, causing Sasuke to pull away immedaitely and looked at her. "Look, I can ex-"

"Save your explaination Sasuke Uchiha," Was all she said and ran back to her apartment.

She slammed the door and closed her eyes tightly, preventing the tears from rolling down her solemn face. Why did he lie to her? Why did he make up that story? He's a lawyer and doesn't he know that making fake statement is a crime?! She thought and started crying.

.

.

"That's how I found out." Hinata explained and looked at her son.

"Wow, that Sakura is mean!" Hiroshi frowned.

"Not really, actually, she's a good friend." Hinata smiled and chuckled a little. "She's very kind too."

"Then what ha-"

"Kaa-san!"

Hiroshi stopped and looked at her little sister running towards them. He smiled and let go of his mum's hand and ran towards his dad. "Tou-san!"

"You should have waited for me in school!" Hinata knelt down and gave Hiromi a soft knock on her forehead.

"How's school today?" Sasuke asked as he held his son's hand.

"There's was a spelling test..." He mumbled and gave him a puppy face. "I didn't study for it. Will you sign it and not let Kaa-san know anything about it?"

Sasuke chuckled and patted his little boy's head. "You know, if your Kaa-san found out, I'll be dead too?"

"Please?" He begged. "I promise I will tell Kaa-san to stop buying maple syrup for our pancakes!"

"Hiromi likes it." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"No! Okay she does but she eats everything! She won't even notice when there's no maple syrup on her pancakes!"

"Okay, deal." He smiled a little and held out his pinky.

"Deal!" Hiroshi exclaimed.

"What's the deal?" Hiromi walked towards their direction with their mother.

"Nothing." Hiroshi shrugged.

"Tell me!"

"Nope." He grinned and ran behind his father.

"Tell me!"

Hinata laughed as she watched her twins running around her husband. "Anyone want some crepes?" Hinata asked, causing the two of them to stop and ran towards her "Me!"

"Let's go then." She smiled.

"Hell yeah! Crepes!" Hiroshi punched his fist in the air and cheered.

"Hiroshi! What's with the word?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing!" He grinned and held Hiromi's hand. "Let's go!"

"Carefu-" Her words was cut off when Sasuke placed his arms around waist and pulled her close. "Sasuke, we are in public."

"Don't worry, the two of them know the way to Ten-ten's shop," he smirked and kissed her cheeks.

"Sasuke!" She pushed him away slightly and frowned. "Look, we are getting attention already."

"No, they are looking at your incredibly handsom husband."

"I know and that's why I hate you doing such things in public! I'm getting all the glares and not stares." She sighed.

Sasuke smirked and stopped walking. He turned his wife to face him and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He can hear some of the girls gasping and whinning. He then pulled away and leaned in towards her ear, "You wanna do it tonight?"

"Sasuke Uchiha!"


	3. Sakura Haruno's entry

**Title: **How it Begins

**Summary : **Everyday, in the Uchiha family, someone is telling stories. Stories of how it begins.

**Disclaimer : **Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

**_Note;_**

_Hello everyone! Chapter 3 is up! Beta-ed by Serene-Aspiration723! She did a great job on it! ^^ Last but not least,_

_ENJOY! ^^_

* * *

Sakura Haruno's entry

"Hiroshi!" Hinata shouted to her son.

"Coming!" He smiled and entered the room.

"It's already 10:07. You two should be asleep before ten, let alone seven minutes after that!"

"Kaa-san, will you tell us a story?" Hiromi asked and smiled cutely.

"Yes! We want a story!" Hiroshi added in and grinned at his mother; looking quite like his father.

Hinata let out a small laugh and walked towards their bookshelf. "Cinderella?" She asked.

"You've read it for three times already!" Hiroshi shook his head, "Next!"

"The Ugly Duckling?"

"Nope! Read it like two times!" Hiromi laughed, "Next!"

"What about... Three little pigs?"

"Next!"

"Little red ridding hood?"

"Nope! Next!"

"Snow White?"

"Next!"

Hinata turned and glared at them. "Alright, time to go to bed. No stories for tonight.," she said it softly and gently pushed Hiromi back down the bed.

"Kaa-san!" Both the twins whined at her and folded their arms, pouting slightly.

"Alright, then what story do you guys want to hear?" She asked and sat on the small chair that sat beside their bed.

"What about stories about you and Tou-san?" The both of them grinned.

"Yes! Tell us more about Sakura!" Hiromi cheered.

"You know about Sakura too?" Hiroshi asked.

"Tou-san told me about her. She's such a poor thing." Hiromi mumbled and hugged her teddy closer.

"No! She's mean!" Hiroshi argued.

"No... She's been hurt by Tou-san!" Hiromi frowned and threw Hiroshi's teddy straight at his face, successfully hitting him in the head with it..

"Stop fighting," Hinata stopped the both of them and smiled a little.

"Kaa-san! Tell us another story involving her!" They both shouted at the same time, reminding Hinata that they w_ere_ twins.

"Alright, alright." She smiled and let a small sigh escape her lips. "Sakura... she is a nice girl. A good friend and she would never hesitate to lend a helping hand."

.

Hinata laughed a little. "It's okay granny, we will help you. As well as this lawyer over here, Naruto." She smiled and assured her again.

"Really?" The old woman asked, again.

"Yes, we will help you get back what you deserve!" Naruto grinned.

"Thank you," She smiled, showing that her teeth were rather white.

"Here, let me help you out." Hinata stood up and held the old granny's hand. She slowly lead her out of the room and then went back to sit down.

"Anyway, Hinata?" Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Are you free tonight?" He asked and blushed a little. "If you have some time, we can have dinner together."

Hinata was about to answer when an abrut laugh stopped her in her tracks. The both of them turned and looked at a dark haired man standing by the door and looking at both of them. "Asking my girl out?" He smirked and walked towards them. "You should have asked for my permission first."

Hinata sighed and returned back to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, I'm free tonight!" She smiled. She then turned to her boyfriend and smirked. "Don't worry about him." She giggled a little.

"Hello, Ino." Sasuke smirked as he looked at the geeky lady standing in front of him.

"Oh! Ino Yamanaka, you're here too?" Hinata questioned.

"So Ino, are you free tonight; to have dinner with me?" Sasuke asked and looked at his girlfriend slyly from the corner of his eyes.

"M-M-Me?! Yes!" Ino smiled and nodded her head. "I'm free!"

"Alright, then I shall see you tonight." He waved and exited the room.

_That jerk_. Hinata thought and sighed. That was obviously on purpose! He's doing that because she accepted Naruto's invitation. Her thoughts were cut off when Ino sat beside her and tapped her shoulder. "Ino!" Hinata's face lit up and hugged her.

"I miss you, Hinata." She smiled and hugged her back.

"When did you come back? You should have given me a call!" Hinata frowned a little.

"I just came back recently. I've finished my studies and one of my friend came back with me! She's very kind and decided to open a centre exspecially for the stray animals!" Ino cheered a little and smiled widely.

"That's good! Where is she planning to open the centre at?"

"Around this district! It's opening soon!" Ino opened up her bag and took out a card. "Here's her name card! Her name is Sakura Haruno!"

.

"That's how Sakura came about." Hinata nodded her head and looked at her children.

"Then what about her trying to take away Tou-san? Don't forget that part! You told the story half way that day!" Hiroshi looked at her with so much eager in his face.

"What? She try to take away Tou-san?" Hiromi asked.

"Yes! She confessed her feelings to Tou-san and kissed him! Kaa-san found out and cried." He mumbled his last sentence and looked at his mother. "So, what happened after that?"

"I cried buckets." Hinata let out a soft laugh and shook her head. "Yes, that particular day was so painful for me."

.

Hinata hugged her knees and sighed. She's not going to see him anymore. How can he be so unfaithful?! Despite the fact that Hinata knew that many girls would be flocking around him everyday, and there might be a chance for him to find someone better than her among the flock of girls, she accepted his for him to court her. For she believed that no matter what, he would be faithful to her.

No, she was so wrong about that. Her tears started falling again and as the door knob turned, she quickly wiped away her tears. She watched her boyfriend entered the house and stare solmnly at her.

"How did you get in?" She asked in a mono tone, not meeting his gaze.

"This is my house." He said and walked towards her slowly.

Oh yes, why did she even go to his house when she's angry with him?! Hinata scolded herself mentally and stood up. She turned herself and maked her way back to _their_ room.

"Will you listen to me?" He asked.

Hinata stopped in her tracks and sighed. She turned around and looked at him, "Do you know how hurt I am?" She actually questioned him, that wasn't suposed to slip out. "It was like... I feel like my heart was being pierced by thousands and thousands of needles."

"Look, there's nothing between Saukra and me alright. First of all, she's drunk. And you obviously know that when someone's drunk, they will definitely speak their heart out. Sakura said that she's still in love with me but I didn't say that I was still in love with her." He explained and looked at his girlfriend.

Hinata thought for a moment. Yes, he's right. Sakura was the one pulling his shirt and kissing him. "But st-"

"When you were drunk that day, you told me how much you loved Naruto back then, in High School." He said nonchalantly and folded his arms.

Hinata blushed and lowered her head. Did she really tell him _that_?

"Fine, you're forgiven, this time around." She finished and walked back to their room. She sat on the bed and waited for him to enter the room and start talking to her. But he didn't.

Hinata looked at the clock. It's been a minute and he's still not coming to talk to her?! She sighed and walked out of the room, towards the living room. There he was, seating on the couch and watching his football match.

"Hey." He didn't even bother to turn his head or look at her.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" She shouted.

"What?" He asked.

Hinata pouted and walked towards him. She then stood in front of the televsion, blocking his view.

"Would you stand aside? Cause I'm currently watch a match. It's Liverpool against Manchester United." He grabbed his can of beer and took a sip of it.

Hinata sighed. Sometimes she wondered why she even put up with him. Her dream guy is to have a good personlilty, pacify her when she's mad, care about her and most important, accompany her during the night. Not someone who would rather watch his football match and not even bother to look at her while talking to her.

She let out a grunt and sat beside him.

"Just kidding." He smirked and leaned in, kissing her ear. "I'm not that cold hearted to leave my girlfriend alone in the room," he smirked and pulled her closer.

.

Hinata stopped and blushed a little. She knew what happened during that night. They did it. She smiled and stood up. "Alright, story ends here."

"What?! What happened next?" Hiromi asked.

"It's obvious." Hiroshi smirked and looked at his mother. "I know everything you know, Kaa-san. But don't worry, I won't tell Hiromi."

Hinata's eye twitched a little and frowned. "Alright, sleepy time!" She ordered them to bed and turned off the lights before exiting the room and closed the door.

"Are they asleep?" Sasuke yawned and asked.

"Yea," She smiled. "I just told them about our story." She giggled a little and opened their room's door for her husband.

"Which part of it?" He smiled and hugged his wife from behind, wrapping his arms around her slim waist.

"The part about you and Sakura kissing." She said and laughed a little at his face.

"Oh, by the way, I just received a new case recently. It's related to Sakura." He said and let go of her. "She's married."

"D-Divorcing?" Hinata sat beside him and looked at him. She understand that her husband must be feeling a little sadness. After all, he's the one that destroyed her youth and her happily ever after.

"She's suing her husband. It's an adultery case."

Hinata was shocked for a moment. Sakura doesn't deserve all of this. Then, the feeling of guilt came to her. She sighed and looked away. Let's just say if she hadn't met Sasuke. Sakura and him would be together. Happily together.

"I'm sorry.." Hintat turned and looked at her husband. "I know I shouldn't be saying this but if I'd never met you, none of this will happen."

"Stop being and idiot, you idiot." Sasuke smiled a little as he poked his wife'd head, like his brother used to do to him. "It's late already." He said and stretched. "Anyway, how long has it been since we last did _it_?" He asked.

"Stop it!" Hinata sighed and pushed her husband. "I'm not having anymore children. Two of them is enough." She folded her arms and spoke with order.

"It's okay, since earlier today, me and Naruto went to a bar and Kiba passed something to me." He stood up and walked towards the small table where his wallet was and took out a condom. "This." He smirked.

"Sasuke, no." Hinata brought the blanket up to her neck and narrowed her eyes. "I'm turning in."

"Oh no you don't." Sasuke pulled the blanket away from her and eyed her body.

"Sasuke! I'm tired!" Hinata argued and tried to pull the blanket back from him.

"Just treat it as a workout alright? You're getting fatter and fatter nowadays." He groaned.

"Sasuke Uchiha! What's wrong with you?!" Hinata stood up and pushed him towards the door. After all, she's from a martial arts family.

"I saw your face when you were weighing yourself this morning." He shrugged and chuckled.

"You peeping tom!" She frowned and pushed him harder against the wall.

"Oh, I almost forgot that that Hyuuga's family is well known for their martial arts." He smirked. "But," a metal rod extended out from his hand and hit her waist, causing her to take a step back. "The Uchiha's family is well known for their magic."

"You cheater!"

"Nope, I'm a magician as well as a lawyer." He smirked and pushed her down the bed.

He leaned in and kissed her. Hinata parted her lips, allowing his tongue, that was licking her bottom lip to enter. When his tongue touch hers, there was a tingled and an odd buzzing in her ears. She admitted. It's been so long since the last time they did _it_. "Wait," She pushed him away. "Put on that thing first." She ordered.

"You serious about this?" He questioned and looked at the condom.

"Fine, I'm turning in."

"Fine." He stopped her from pulling the blankets up. "I'm putting it on." He sighed and walked towards where the condom was placed at. "Do I have to wear it?" He pouted.

"Yes."

"I promise you I'll pull out."

"Nope. I'm not trusting you anymore." Hinata folded her arms and glared at him.

"Since when have I ever lied to you about this?"

"Hiroshi and Hiromi." She sighed and pointed towards the photo beside their bed. "Sasu-kun... you always lied to me."

"But there's one thing I've never lied to you about." He walked towards her, "I love you." He finished and kissed her forehead.


	4. His Sweetness

**Title: **How it Begins

**Summary : **Everyday, in the Uchiha family, someone is telling stories. Stories of how it begins.

**Disclaimer : **Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

**_Note;_**

_Hello everyone! Chapter 4 is up! Beta-ed by Serene-Aspiration723! She did a great job on it! ^^ Hope you guys will like it and ideas are definitely welcome! Last but not least,_

_ENJOY! ^^_

* * *

His Sweetness

Sasuke stretched as he walked out of the court. "Sakura, you do have a very high chance of winning this case."

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." She smiled at him, "and about that time... I'm really sorry. I was doing that just because I had wanted to know whether or no I had lost all feelings for that jerk. And after that day, I knew I did."

Sasuke smiled a little and nodded his head. "It's okay," He replied.

"And anyway, do you have so-"

"Hold on," Sasuke stopped her and pulled his phone out. "Hello?" He smiled when he heard his lovely wife's voice. "Yes, I'm coming home for dinner."

Sakura clenched her fist tighter under the table. She kept her smile on her face and looked away, as if she doesn't reallly give a damn about anything going on over the phone. She wanted him back. She couldn't just freaking let him go. Everything was so perfect for her back then and she wanted to know that feeling again. The only way is to get Sasuke Uchiha back.

"Oh, you were saying?"

"Nothing." She smiled. "Hinata's cooking today?"

"Yea," He chuckled. "And she totally forgot to buy her groceries. Now, she's rushing to the nearest supermarket. That idiot."

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, but I've got to go now." Sakura let out a soft apologetic laugh and stood up, "I'll pay for this round."

"Its' okay Sakura, I'll take care of the bill." He stopped her from getting the money out from her pink designer wallet. "You go first."

"Thank you Sasuke-kun, I'll treat you to your favourite restaurant next time around!" She smiled and rushed out of the cafe.

Sakura walked towards Konoha West Supermarket. That's where Hinata would be. She is going to talk to her. She wanted to break the two of them up. She knew that she was being selfish, but love itself was selfish. Right? Only Hinata can be blamed for her bad luck, if that was true.

She entered the supermarket and started looking for the long dark haired woman on her mind. Once she saw her at the vegetables section, she immediately walked briskly towards her.

"Sakura!" Hinata beamed as she saw her. "You're here for groceries too?"

"Hinata, we need to talk." The pinkette said.

"Of course we can. Anything for a friend!"

"But, we need to talk right now."

"Sakura, is something wrong?" Hinata's voice softened and she palced her hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's okay, I'm here to listen."

"Everything's wrong Hinata." Sakura said and pushed the women's hand away, dismissing her concerns. "All because of you." She emphasied on her last word.

"M-Me?" Hinata stuttered.

"Why did you take Sasuke-kun away from me? Why did you snatch him away from me?! We were so happy together back then!" Sakura raised her voice a little, causing some people around the area to look at them strangely.

"I t-took him a-away?"

"Don't pretend that you don't even know a single thing. You know in your heart that you're the one that took my happiness away from me. You're the one that ruined my life!" Sakura shoved her a little.

"S-Sakura. I t-thought you were f-fine with me and S-Sasuke being together?" Hinata lowered her voice.

"Fine?! Why if I took Sasuke-kun away from you, then. Would you be fine with it?!" Sakura folded her arms and smirked. "And, I don't understand what Sasuke even sees in you. Why the hell would he even like you in the first place?"

Hinata lowered her head. Her heart was aching at the other female's words.

"Oh, and did he tell you that both we had almost done it, but you ruined it when you came over to visit me?"

Hinata felt her tears rushing up. She love her husband alot and Sasuke was the one that chased after her and told her that he loved her and promised to give her a good life. No, he was giving her the worst life, right now. What's all this? She questioned herself mentally and lifted her head.

"Sa-"

"Just leave him will you? Me and him are meant for each other and obviously, compared to you, Sasuke loves me a lot more." She confidently said and rolled her eyes at the younger woman.

Hinata frowned. How can she even say those words?! That dumb idiotic bastard loves her more?!

"So what if I don't have a good family background like you?! I admit that I'm not as successful as you in life, I don't have such high qualifications like you do. And so what if I'm always being timid and I don't speak up for myself?! Sasuke likes me for me and if you think that you can ever break our relationship up with all this bull poop that you've just said, let me tell you something. You will never ever break us up!" Hinata shouted in her face and ran out of the supermarket.

For the first time, she had screamed in public. She sighed. She had never been this angry in her life, before, that's for sure. Her thoughts was cut off when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and sighed.

"Hello?" She lowered her head a little as she heard his voice. "I'm not cooking tonight. You take the kids out for dinner." And with that, she ended the call.

Sasuke was shocked. His wife usually talked a lot before ending the call. She was always the one that would be prolonging the whole conversations; expecially with all her random ideas and coments on things.

"Hiroshi!" Sasuke called.

"Yes?" The little boy walked out of his room, his comic book in hand.

"Did you say something to your kaa-san, earlier?"

"Yes..." Sasuke eyes widened. What did his son promise him?! "Yes! He died!" Hiroshi cheered.

"Hiroshi! Did you say anything to your kaa-san?" Sasuke took his comic book away from him.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"Answer my question!"

"No! I'm not that much of an idiot, dude!" Hiroshi shouted and snatched his book back "And why are you asking, anyways?"

"Your kaa-san said she isn't going to cook today, when about an hour ago she was happily telling me that she's cooking tonight." Sasuke sighed and pulled out his cell phone.

"Could Sakura have said something to her?" Hiroshi mumbled, mostly to himself.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. I mean, would Sakura say something to kaa-san, anything?" Hiroshi shrugged.

"Fuck." He cursed.

"New word; in." Hiroshi said. He turned around and tried walking back into his room.

"Hiroshi." Sasuke pulled his shirt, preventing him from walking.

"What now?" He asked.

"Go to the cafe beside Konoha park. Your kaa-san is there."

"Why don't you go? You're the one that caused the problem, not me." Hiroshi pushed his hand away and folded his arms, "I won't help you to clean up your mess."

"Your kaa-san probably won't listen to me right now. You know how stubborn she is sometimes. Talk to her. Calm her down and comfort her."

"Wait tou-san. Kaa-san didn't say she was angry with you and how d you even know that she might be angry with you What if she isn't at the cafe? Are you sure she's at that specific cafe?" Hiroshi questioned.

"I'm her husband," came his father's blunt reply.

"Well answered," the younger male nodded his head.

.

.

"Kaa-san!" Hiroshi waved and ran towards his mother, giving her a hug.

"Hiroshi! You alone?" Hinata looked around for someone that might be with the boy.

"Yeah. I knew you were here, so I came to look for you!" He smiled and pulled out a chair, "anyways, why are you angry with tou-san?"

"He told you to come here to comfort me?" Hinata asked.

"No. I came here myself. I knew you'd be angry when you said you weren't going to cook dinner. Tou-san took Hiromi and I out, instead. Then I came here to look for you." Hiroshi explained and smiled. "Anyways, don't think too much of what tou-san had did."

"Thank you Hiroshi." Hinata smiled and patted his head. "Your tou-san's a scumbag."

"Now then you realized that?" Hiroshi laughed. "Kaa-san, did tou-san ever do sweet stuff to cheer you up or something?"

"Back then, he did. But as for now, I don't even think he care about my feelings."

Hiroshi mentally cursed himself, he was making the conversation very bad at the moment. He shouldn't be allowing his mother to think of his dad's bad side, which they all knew he had one. "How did dad even ask you to be his girl?" He asked, keeping his wide smile.

.

.

Hinata sighed as she walked towards her apartment. She was very tired from work and didn't even manged to get dinner. She yawned as she unlocked her door and pushed it open. Her eyes widened at the view in front of her. Her house was filled with cranes hanging from the ceiling. She entered slowly and closed the door. Every string had 7 on them. And practically, her house was filled with them.

"Hey."

She looked towards the kitchen, only to see a man in a apron. "Sasuke-san!?" She exclaimed. She never expected to come home to a rich guy standing in front of her with an apron on.

"I guessed you didn't get to have dinner yet, so I took the liberty of making some for us both." He smirked and walked towards her, "Do I have the pleasure of having dinner with you?" He asked politely and lifted her hand to kiss it.

Hinata blushed and nodded her head rapidly. "B-But what's with t-these c-cranes?" She stuttered.

"From what I've learn from your little sister, you've had few boyfriends and none of them really cared about you. So I'm guessing that your really touched seeing this, no?"

Hinata smiled and sat down. She looked at the food in front of her and couldn't believe that he was the one that did the cooking. She looked at him and blushed. "Why are you doing all of this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He smiled a little.

_He wants me to be his girlfriend?! _Hinata screamed in her mind. "I don't know." She blushed even redder and looked away.

"I want you." He said simply.

Hinata turned and looked at him. He stood up and walked towards her. He then bend down and kissed her cheek, causing her to turn a dark crimson corlor. When hetried to pull away, Hinata grabbed his shirt and pulled him back into the kiss. When they released each other, he smirked at her widely.

"I didn't expect you to do that."

"That's a very common thing to do! Like how those Americans and French people! Kissing is a greeting to them," she explained.

"Then what should I do to tell you that I love you?" He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Do I do that?"

.

.

"Tou-san is pervert," Hiroshi said as he licked his ice-cream.

"I don't even understand why I accepted him in the first place." Hinata sighed.

"If you didn't accept him in the first place, me and Hiromi would exist!" He smiled.

"Look at you," Hinata laughed and cleaned his mouth.

"Anyway, are you still angry with tou-san?"

Hinata sighed and looked away, she didn't know. Whenever she thinks about the past and how sweet he can be, all her anger towards him seems to just disappeared.

"Kaa-san, actually tou-san really does love you, a lot really!" He stated, then giggled at his own words.

Hinata looked at her son with slight confusion. _How does he know?_

"Well, sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and meet him on the toilet. We sometimes go grab a coffee or hot chocolate. Then we just talk about hot chicks." He blushed and grinned,"But every time we end the conversation, he would say no matter how hot those lady's body are, they still can't be compared to you."

Hinata smiled, "Let's go home Hiroshi."

.

.

Hinata unlocked the door and entered her house. She could hear voices coming from the kitchen. She placed her fingers on her lips, telling Hiroshi to keep their volume down.

"Tou-san!" Hiromi shouted "It's not like this!"

"But that's what they said in the book!" He argued.

"You have to smash the cake, then add the frosting! You added the frosting first!" Hiromi sighed.

"Rea- Okay, I'll try to take the frosting out."

"Tou-san, why did you want to bake suddenly?" She asked, "You suck at baking!"

"Thanks Hiromi," he said sacastically "Tou-san made your kaa-san mad."

"You wanna know something? This mess is going to just make her more angry with you, anyways."

"Shit." He cursed.

Hinata and Hiroshi laughed silently. She held his hand and walked towards the kitchen, suprising Hiromi. She quickly placed her fingers on her lips, silencing her before she could scream.

"Tou-san, I'll help you with the icing first!" She said and ran towards her mother and hugged her.

Hinata walked slowly towards her husband and peeked at him. He was a good chef but he was a bad baker. She giggled silently as she watched him.

"Hiromi, could you pass me the baking sheet?" He asked and stretched his hands out.

Hinata took the bracelet out and placed it on his hand. It was their love token. He turned to look at his hand and immediately turned to look at her, "Hinata!"

She folded her arms and looked away from him.

"Hinata, I'm really sorry. I don't know what Sakura said to you, butwhat does this means?! Are you giving me back our love token?" He panicked.

Hinata laughed. Their twins soon joined their mother.

"Hinata. I'll talk to Sa-"

"Calm down!" Hiroshi laughed "Kaa-san is just joking!"

Sasuke turned and looked at her wife which was giggling away. "It's not funny." He said.

Hinata shrugged and laughed again. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. He helped her put the bracelet back on, then pulled away. "Don't ever take that off, again."

"Kaa-san, this just shows how much he cares about you, you know." Hiroshi's voice rang out.

"Yeah!"Hiromi smiled and nodded her head.

"Forgive him, please!?" Both of them said at the same time.

Hinata looked at her husband and sighed a little. She had been hurt by him many times and still, whenever she forgave him, he would do it again. Even when every time it was different.

"Hi-na-ta." He pouted.

"Kaa-San." Hiroshi added in.

"Kaaaaaa-Sannnnnnnn." Hiromi giggled and said.

Hinata pushed her husband aside and looked at the mess he had created. "Are you trying to kill me with this mess you made?"

"What?"

"Hiroshi, Hiromi, get your aprons. We might as well save your Tou-san from his misery," she said to the twins.

"Yes Ma'am!" they saluted her and ran back into their room to retrieve their aprons.

"Thank you, Hinata." He hugged her from behind and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sasuke."


End file.
